Por la puerta de salida
by Juliet DeLarge
Summary: Si te pudieran notificar cuando es la última vez que verás a alguien con vida, a alguien a quien amaste tanto ¿No querrías volver atrás? ¿Al comienzo?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia sobre mi segundo personaje favorito de la saga -el primero es su hermano menor- y la historia se radicará unos años antes de este "prólogo" que viene a continuación. Si tengo algunos errores los iré corrigiendo y me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones sobre este pequeño trabajo.**

**Bueno, ahora viene el disclaimer:**

**- Personajes, lugares y línea de tiempo perteneciente a J.K Rowling, yo solo intento llenar espacios vacíos que no nos contó más que como datos en los libros - **

* * *

><p><em>Noviembre, 1981.<em>

Ella se había vestido como para asistir a un funeral pese a que por suerte nadie estuviera muerto aún en medio de la guerra que lidiaban contra Voldemort y su ejército de mortífagos. Se había transportado a primera hora de la mañana a la desolada isla en donde Azkaban se situaba para concretar su deseo de verlo por última vez, quizás, contra la voluntad de todos, quienes no podían creer que aún quisiera verlo. Al entrar tuvo que realizar algunos procedimientos de rutina —mucho más estrictos que en tiempos de paz, por seguridad— y luego fue guiada por un par de toscos guardias por pasillos casi interminables, intentando ubicar la celda del asesino más aclamado que se haya ingresado en los últimos años en la prisión: Sirius Black.

Caminó por los pasillos de la terrible y sombría prisión con algo de temor, frío y desolación, sintiendo cada tanto a los dementores tan cerca de ella que no podía pensar en algo mínimamente positivo allí dentro siquiera, era terrible, sentía el pecho oprimido y ganas de vomitar, nunca antes se había sentido así y esperaba salir pronto de ese lugar para olvidar el cómo se siente. Lo único que la mantenía firme era su convicción, aún deseaba llegar hasta las últimas para verlo, y no le importaba que afuera todo fuera descontrol, que pusiera un pie en un lugar inseguro y la aniquilaran, lo único que le importaba era él, irónicamente, el asesino de sus mejores amigos, de inocentes, él.

Y ahí estaba, en una celda pequeña con un baño, un lavabo en bastante mal estado y una cama que parecía tener un pequeño colchón de espuma o de cartón, algo que se veía, desde donde estaba ella, sumamente incómodo. Las visitas en Azkaban no eran como en las prisiones muggles en donde te ponen frente al recluso a charlar tranquilamente sentados en una mesa, sin barrera alguna entre ambos; Azkaban te llevaba a la celda del prisionero y te dejaba ahí, frente una barrera de magia y acero impenetrable entre dos personas como ellos, dos personas que habían atravesado por tanto juntos después de todo.

Los ojos grises de Sirius parecían más oscuros con la tenue luz que existía en ese lugar, estaba más delgado y demacrado que nunca y eso que había pasado tan solo un mes desde su encierro; la barba que le había crecido más su cabello negro, sucio y desordenado le daban un aspecto de perro moribundo sin esperanza de vida. Marlene sintió que su barbilla temblaba antes de hablar, y no sabía qué decirle, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo y él a ella sin expresión alguna en aquel rostro perruno, era como si se estuvieran identificando y transmitiendo mensajes sin abrir la boca. McKinnon sintió ganas de llorar y gritar, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando la histeria que existía en el fondo de su corazón por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana todo se había convertido en un caos? Recordó en una fracción de segundo, perdida en los ojos grises de su interlocutor, que hace unas semanas atrás le había llevado un regalo a Harry y se había quedado a cenar con los Potter, que Sirius había llegado tarde por alguna estupidez, que se habían enterado de que Voldemort los había identificado y era posible que corrieran peligro, pero de todos modos la pareja y el bebé se veían como la familia más feliz del planeta, y lo eran, en su propio mundo, ahí dentro de esa adorable casa del valle Godric.

Y no esperaba un desenlace así, jamás pudo esperar algo así.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo? —le preguntó finalmente al prisionero, temblando sin acercarse, su espalda casi pegada a la sucia pared del pasillo, al lado contrario de la celda. Sirius hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó, McKinnon? —su voz era ronca, pastosa, gastada, había estado gritando durante tanto tiempo su verdad, la injusticia, su maldita suerte, que ya no le quedaba fuerza en ella— Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

—Lo leí en el profeta, lo vi en todas partes, intenté investigar pero… —lo interrumpió ella, alzando la voz de un momento a otro, dejando que la histeria se apoderara de ella de una vez por todas, había llorado tanto, estaba tan cansada de oír a todo el mundo y ahora oírlo a él mofarse de sus convicciones, y le hubiera gustado enrostrarle que todo el mundo deseaba matarlo, que sus amigos más cercanos lo repudiaban y que lo más relativamente aceptable que la gente podía esperar de él era que se pudriera vivo en su celda, pero no podía, no podía más que verlo, escucharlo, querer escuchar lo que esos odiosos no le decían, querer escuchar la propia voz de Sirius confesarle la verdad— Yo no soy "otra crédula", yo no creo… yo sé que… Dios, está todo ahí —titubeó entonces, sintiendo como la seguridad resbalaba por su cuerpo como si fuera una vela derritiéndose con la mecha encendida.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —escupió Sirius, encolerizado.

—Que James y Lily están muertos —la mujer de cabello oscuro y enmarañado, de ojeras enormes y ojos igual de oscuros miraba a su ex compañero con dolor— Que los Potter dejaron a un niño de un año, Sirius, un maldito año, solo. Que tú te estabas riendo cuando te encontraron, que Peter murió, que un montón de muggles murieron a tu alrededor…

—Que es mi culpa, que yo sigo a Voldemort, que nunca te fijaste irónicamente en la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo cuando solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y jodidamente desnudos ¿Verdad? —completó Black calmado, Marlene se quedó en silencio— Tú no sabes, ni crees nada, no sabes qué hacer como siempre más que seguir lo que dicen los demás ¿No es así?

—¿Cómo voy a tener claro qué hacer si eres tú, Sirius? El mejor amigo de... de James, el padrino de Harry —lloriqueó ella.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí entonces? ¿Siquiera escucharías? —él se ablandó al ver aflorar lágrimas de los ojos de Marlene, era uno de esos puntos débiles que nadie conocía en él, que solo ella, quizás, podía saber, pues siempre cedía tan solo para no hacerla llorar.

La castaña cerró sus ojos, dolida, ¿Cuándo acabaría toda esa pesadilla?

—¿Qué debería escuchar? —soltó sin querer decirle que sí pero haciéndolo indirectamente, él tragó sonoramente y la miró.

—Acércate, no puedo morderte, ni sacar un brazo por los barrotes para tocarte porque hay magia de por medio, deberías saberlo —le aseguró con suavidad, McKinnon dio unos pasos débiles hacia él sintiendo una puntada en el estómago que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se avanzaba— Gracias.

—¿Qué debería escuchar? —repitió entonces y una lágrima cayó por su rostro haciendo sentir a Sirius algo luego de tanto tiempo encerrado, una especie de puntada en la boca del estómago.

Luego de un silencio Marlene se perdió en los ojos grises del hombre y se transportó a un tiempo en donde no todo era tan malo, en donde él reía y ella meneaba la cabeza tras alguna travesura, en donde podía sentir su aroma a colonia, cigarrillos y chaquetas de cuero, en donde se escabullían de las reuniones para pasar el tiempo en otro lugar, viajando en su motocicleta, en otro espacio, en otro planeta. Escuchó a lo lejos que la misma persona de aquellos días pero en el presente, casi muerto, le hablaba sobre lo mal que lo estaba pasando, sobre la ira que sentía y sobre los dementores, tantos dementores, pero ya en ese momento no podía quitarse la imagen de su cabeza, la de ella y él en otro momento menos jodido que ese, juntos, no separados por una red mágica y barrotes de hierro.

No podía concentrarse en su relato.

—Estoy pudriéndome —declaró cuando ella decidió que era tiempo de darle la debida atención al recluso, Sirius la miró como si supiera que no estuvo ahí en todo el tiempo que le habló como desesperado, intentando comunicar lo débil que le hacía estar ahí injustamente— Y tú no estás escuchando —añadió.

—Estoy escuchando —mintió ella.

—Por favor —se miraron y ella asintió en silencio al reconocer algo de súplica en su tono de voz, estaba tan cansado, tan muerto— Peter no está muerto…

Y así transcurrió toda la hora que le quedaba junto a él hasta que los guardias la fueron a sacar de allí y la encontraron tan cerca de la red que la protegía de Sirius que casi podía traspasarla sin problema, burlando la seguridad de la prisión más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Ella le había creído, y luego de décadas Sirius comprendería que ese momento fue el más importante de su vida, el ver por última vez en los ojos de Marlene la confianza que necesitaba para sobrevivir encerrado durante doce malditos años.

Ese había sido el momento más importante de su vida, porque ese sería último momento en el que podría verla respirar, viva, dándole algo de su vida a través de la protección que los separaba, dándole lo que todos esos amigos que le voltearon la espalda no le dieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

*** Un poco de contexto (por si la memoria les falla c:): Marlene y su familia son asesinados en 1981 por los mortífagos de Voldemort; Sirius es prisionero de Azkaban desde octubre de 1981 hasta su escape en 1993. **

*** En algunas páginas se dice que Marlene era rubia, pero no recuerdo que J.K haya dado datos físicos sobre ella con tan solo una mención en toda la saga, así que me tomé la pequeña libertad de retratarla como yo la imagino (y si es que realmente existe información fidedigna de que Marlene sí era rubia, mis disculpas) **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser

**Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser**

_Enero, 1979_

Marlene llegó a la Orden del Fénix gracias a Lily Evans y Albus Dumbledore, su mejor amiga y el profesor que conoció a su familia y la situación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos en donde la guerra era inminente y la gente desaparecía sin más por no tener la sangre limpia y pura. Los miembros más antiguos y responsables del grupo llevaron a su familia a una guarida para mantenerlos a salvo, lo cual implicaba que estuvieran encerrados por un tiempo indefinido, cosa que alteraba un poco a Marlene por lo que, en vez de aceptar el trato, quiso ser de ayuda y Lily intervino para que ella pudiera unirse a la orden aun siendo una periodista, no un auror como todos los que militaban para la organización.

El primer día que llegó todo se sintió extraño. Se encontró con los merodeadores, con quienes nunca había entablado siquiera una conversación de más de tres palabras cordiales, también con muchas más personas de Hogwarts a las que había visto o con las que había conversado alguna vez en su vida —Como los hermanos Prewett y Edgar Bones— y eso le hacía sentir algo mareada, había sido tan reservada en su vida escolar que todo se le hacía algo ajeno en esos momentos. Se alivió al encontrar a Frank y Alice Longbottom pues se llevaba bien con ellos, en especial con Frank, con quien algunas veces solía pasar el tiempo en el castillo cuando se aburría, y se sorprendió de buen grado al oír que se habían casado y comprobarlo minutos más tardes al ver las idénticas sortijas de oro en sus dedos anulares.

Le hubiera gustado estar allí, ¿Cuántas cosas más se había perdido?

—¡Lene! —el joven Longbottom la abrazó sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intentando ver si sirvo de algo —la castaña sonrió un poco cohibida, Frank le revolvió el cabello.

—Ya verás que sí, escritora —la animó. Alice llegó al rato, acarició la espalda de su marido y la saludó.

A continuación Lily la llevó a conocer el cuartel, habían habitaciones suficientes para todos —y más—, una cocina enorme, un comedor con una mesa larga y muchas sillas, un salón antiguo con sofás y una gran chimenea que le recordaba a la sala común de Gryffindor pero con un aire más oscuro, baños por todos lados y finalmente una biblioteca preciosa con muchísimos libros que la maravillaron desde el primer segundo que pudo echar un vistazo rápido.

Como era de esperarse, cuando ambas terminaron el recorrido, Marlene se fue a la biblioteca a leer algo mientras Lily se iba con James a pasar el rato. No habría reunión hasta la noche en donde la presentarían y verían qué lugar útil podría ocupar en la Orden; Hasta entonces, la muchacha de ojos oscuros decidió ir a pasar el rato con su buen amigo Victor Hugo y sus Miserables al lugar que le pareció más cómodo en todo el cuartel.

Cuando llegó a la gran biblioteca —la cual había conocido totalmente vacía— se encontró con un ocupante, sentado en un sofá individual con las piernas estiradas y una revista de cómics en la mano. En una mesita cercana tenía una fuente con patatas y mientras reía totalmente entretenido iba comiendo de lo que había en ella. La castaña avanzó y sus zapatos con algo de plataforma sonaron en la madera, alarmando al lector de cómics, haciendo que se quitara la revista de la cara y revelara su identidad. Marlene lo debió suponer desde un principio, no encontraría a Sirius Black en la biblioteca leyendo un tomo de la enciclopedia, eso estaba bastante claro. Se miraron, ella no lo recordaba, fue extraño encontrarse con sus ojos grises y esas facciones tan elegantes dignas de un Black.

—McKinnon —no se dio cuenta en ese entonces que así sería llamada por el resto de su vida por aquel ojigris que no parecía congeniar con su nombre. En ese momento le pareció que era lo correcto, lo que le sorprendió en ese minuto fue la clara identificación, le sorprendía que siendo un chico que ve tantas caras en su día a día la recordara.

—Hola —soltó y dudó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —continuó él, comiendo patatas mientras la escudriñaba con el gris inexacto de su mirada, intentando sacar conclusiones sobre la presencia de aquellos ojos oscuros en aquel lugar.

—Busco un libro —contestó ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, a Sirius, luego de su análisis rápido, le pareció que era una mosca muerta, Marlene McKinnon seguía siendo la amargada y antisocial de siempre, ¿Qué habría de hacer en el cuartel de la Orden entonces?

—No, no me expliqué bien, ¿Qué haces en la orden del Fénix? —repitió él con paciencia.

—Intentando ser útil —vaciló— Mira, solo quiero un ejemplar de Victor Hugo y me largo de aquí —ella pareció sentir a través del tono arisco de Black que él no la quería allí, a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva y su boca llena de patatas, imagen que vulgarizaba un poco sus rasgos finos heredados probablemente de la sangre más pura de los magos, ella podía sentirse no deseada y quería irse lo más rápido posible de ahí para evitar que la situación se pusiera más incómoda de lo que era.

Él suspiró.

—Les Misérables, supongo —sonrió con sus dientes perfectos, Marlene se quedó de piedra. ¿_No que este no sabe más que leer cómics y revistas porno?_ Se preguntó en sus interiores mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba por la biblioteca, vagando con sus ojos por los títulos que se le presentaban, haciéndole el favor de buscar el libro por ella— ¿A qué te has dedicado todo este tiempo, eh? —continuó con la charla mientras buscaba, Marlene lo comenzó a seguir, intentando ser más ágil que él con la búsqueda.

—Trabajé en el profeta durante un año. Escribía la columna de arte y literatura —explicó.

—Es decir, no sabes pelear —concluyó el auror como había supuesto desde que la vio entrar, si la hubiera visto en la escuela de aurores se acordaría, parte de su memoria era fotográfica, no olvidaría unos ojos tan oscuros como los de esa joven que se ocultaba entre la gente en Hogwarts para parecer invisible.

—Puedo defenderme perfectamente de quien no cree que mis habilidades son suficientes —Marlene se encolerizó de una manera que quiso volarle todos los dientes con el puño a aquel idiota, no necesitaba magia para hacer eso, le podría deformar la cara a patadas si así lo prefería.

Suspiró.

—Tranquila, tranquila —Sirius rió y se volteó un poco— Linda camiseta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa mañana se había puesto la primera remera que encontró, una que le había robado a su ex novio hace mucho tiempo, una remera de led zeppelin. Deseó quitársela y quemarla en el momento pero se contuvo.

—Gracias.

—¡Marlene! —Lily llegó a interrumpirlos justo cuando Sirius había soltado un leve "Ajá" y se había inclinado para sacar un libro. La joven se volteó y vio a James Potter tras su amiga con la misma cara de idiota que la pelirroja, algo se traían ambos pero no sabía identificar qué.

—¿Qué pasa? —se confundió al verlos a todos, Sirius alargó el brazo para darle el libro pero se quedó con la mano estirada mientras la castaña veía el anillo en el dedo de su amiga y comprendía todo de golpe. Black sonrió y le dio la mano a James para luego abrazarlo mientras las muchachas hacían lo mismo— Merlín ¿Cuándo será? —les preguntó a los recién comprometidos, James y Lily se miraron con seriedad.

—Lo más pronto posible —respondió la pelirroja.

—Mañana —bromeó James haciendo reír a todos.

Sirius aún seguía con Los miserables en la mano.

—Y qué bueno que los encontramos juntos porque tras una breve discusión cada uno escogió a un padrino y madrina respectivamente, ¡A que no saben quiénes son!—Lily juntó sus manos en un aplauso que retumbó en toda la biblioteca y también en las cabezas de los "padrinos", quienes se miraron y luego miraron a la pareja que feliz esperaba sus respuestas.

—Pues no es que no lo viniera venir, era el candidato más obvio y carismático que tenía Potter para ser el padrino —Sirius se encogió de hombros recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amigo— cuenta conmigo, Cornamenta —resolvió con solemnidad.

—Conmigo también... es decir, gracias por darme el honor —titubeó Marlene confundida y se dio cuenta del libro que sostenía Sirius entre sus manos— ¡Lo encontraste! —exclamó y se lo quitó, Sirius la miró y ella se dio cuenta de que eso fue bastante brusco— Muchas gracias —añadió con seriedad y una sonrisa, el pelinegro inclinó un poco la cabeza aceptando las gratitudes.

—Voy a ir a comer algo —suspiró pasándose una mano por el vientre antes de desaparecer de la escena.

La única que supo que eso era una completa mentira para salir de ahí fue Marlene, quien no quitó sus ojos de la enorme fuente con patatas de la que Sirius comía cuando ella llegó.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron a medida que Marlene leía Los miserables en todos lados, en cada rincón del cuartel. Luego de su primera reunión los miembros de la orden acordaron enseñarle a defenderse un poco más y ella se ofreció a hacerse cargo de las actividades que tuvieran que ver con los correos que se enviaban y las noticias que salían del lugar; a pesar de que la forma más efectiva de comunicarse las cosas realmente importantes era a través de sus patronus, habían actividades que debían hacer parecer que todos tenían una vida normal y no una liga de la justicia oculta. Sirius y ella no volvieron a cruzar palabra y ella se lo pasaba de maravilla cuando Alice y Frank se pasaban a cenar. James y Lily por ese entonces habían comenzado a buscar donde mudarse luego de la boda y habían encontrado una casa perfecta en el valle Godric, un pueblo tranquilo y cerrado donde podrían adaptarse con rapidez.<p>

Todo iba bien hasta que ella trajo un gramófono de su antiguo hogar y puso un disco de Led Zeppelin a todo volumen para probarla; Fue como invocar al demonio porque en un dos por tres tenía a Sirius allí en la habitación, acostado de cabeza en su cama, escuchando música y jugando con una pelotita entre sus manos como si fuera su propia habitación.

—Oye, a la próxima no te dejo entrar —refunfuñó ella, sentada en el piso, terminando de leer el profeta, sabía que a la primera que Sirius la fastidiara lo echaría a patadas pero por el momento el joven de ojos grises no estaba haciendo nada que la perjudicara así que lo dejó estar.

—¿Para qué lees eso? Son puras mentiras, han contratado a gente que nos miente y que altera las noticias —gruñó él como un perro, Marlene rodó los ojos pese a que sabía que él tenía razón, pero seguía revisando inconscientemente las noticias todos los días por si alguno de ellos tenía que toparse con algo sobre su familia u otras familias atrapadas por los militantes del otro bando.

De hecho, eso era algo que no la dejaba dormir.

Sirius de pronto había tomado el control de su aparato y había vuelto a poner Whole lotta love al volumen máximo, haciendo retumbar las ventanas del cuarto.

—¡Hey! —él la tomó de un brazo sin oír sus protestas— ¡Sirius!

—No seas aburrida —la retó él y empezó a saltar por la habitación— Cuando era niño me encantaba hacer tonterías con esta canción a todo volumen hasta que mi madre me hechizaba por el resto de la tarde...

—¿Tu madre te hechizaba?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las consecuencias de ser la oveja… blanca, de los Black, por así decirle —la música se suavizó y él la tomó de las manos para hacer que se moviera un poco— Vamos, McKinnon, no seas tan frígida.

—Tú no sabes si soy frígida —ella frunció el ceño, muy en el fondo entretenida con todo el asunto.

—Se sabe cuándo bailas, y si así es como bailas, bailas pésimo —le informó el ojigris con una mueca burlona insufrible, esa que le había visto tantas veces en Hogwarts, esa que decía "Sirius Black siempre gana" y no la soportaba.

La música seguía lenta y los sonidos extraños de Robert Plant, la guitarra distorsionada de Jimmy, la batería suave de Bonzo los acompañaron hasta que comenzó el solo de Jimmy y el brío de la música reanudó pronto el ánimo de los dos muchachos. Sirius hizo como si tuviera una guitarra en el aire mientras Marlene, quien se había rendido hace ya bastante rato, revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

Nadie la retaba, y nadie le decía que bailaba pésimo.

Cantaban mirándose y se separaban saltando por ahí, bailando y moviendo el trasero, haciendo cosas ridículas y graciosas, no sabían cómo habían terminado ahí, desternillándose de la risa y bailando a la vez, si es que era eso posible, y aún más rara era la escena al considerar que ya era noticia en todo el lugar que ambos no se caían bien, sin embargo, aquello parecía ser una tregua.

—¿Nunca has tenido la impresión de que Robert Plant canta como si tuviera sexo? —le preguntó ella acostada en su cama mirando al techo, que parecía ondear ante su cansancio. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aire mientras escuchaban el bajo hipnotizante de What is and what should never be.

—Por supuesto, tiene sexo en el estudio, mientras graba una canción, es la magia de los setenta y el rock n' roll —él miró el techo también pensando en la vida de los cantantes muggles de esa época, en el mundo sin magia no había por qué pelear desde la segunda guerra mundial y ahora todo era un panorama tremendamente pacífico, lleno de rock, psicodelia y drogas.

Dios, cómo deseaba ser muggle algunas veces.

—Sirius —lo picó ella, haciendo que bajara de sus pensamientos a la tierra, a su lado. La miró— ¿Tú crees que soy inútil aquí?

El ojigris se levantó y rió con gracia, Marlene no comprendió y pensó que se estaba burlando.

—Un poco, como también pensé que eras un poco amargada—los ojos negros de Marlene parecieron oscurecerse más de lo que eran, si es que eso era posible, Sirius la observó con curiosidad y luego volvió a reír como antes, despreocupado— Lo había pensado cuando llegaste, ¿Victor Hugo? Sí, es bueno, pero es demasiado, chica, somos jóvenes.

—Siempre quise leer los miserables, ¡Y soy escritora y periodista! Es un hábito —se defendió ella.

—Te hace falta divertirte, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido en tu vida? —consultó Black con solemnidad, McKinnon enrojeció por lo que tendría que responder, avergonzada y humillada por su falta de "mundo".

—Uno —sin embargo, Sirius no se rió y siguió mirándola.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Yo no me burlaré de eso, pero de que te hace falta vida…

—Ya lo sé, pero no es muy adecuado tener vida en estos momentos, si salgo me cortan la cabeza —razonó ella.

—No, eso lo hacen los muggles, los rayos verdes son nuestro sello —el ojigris le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió. Desde niño, Sirius tenía el hábito de grabarse pequeños detalles de las personas, como las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de los ojos de Marlene cuando sonreía o ese diente inadaptado en su sonrisa, no estaba chueca, para nada, solo era ese diente descarriado pero característico de Mar… _McKinnon,_ se dijo en su mente— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a defenderte bien? No solo cosas de niñas que te están enseñando hasta ahora.

—¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando te vi en la biblioteca y me dijiste "no sabes pelear"? —preguntó la castaña en vez de responder a su pregunta. Sirius se encogió de hombros esperando que ella le diera la respuesta— "Podría volarle todos los dientes sin una varita"

—Tienes la agresividad que se necesita —el moreno la miró con una mueca, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Vamos, acepto, enséñame —Marlene le pidió luego de un silencio y agarró una almohada para golpearlo con ella y salir de la habitación por algo de comer antes de comenzar esa misma tarde con lo que sería… bueno, muchas cosas.


	3. Mareado y confundido

**Mareado y confundido**

Marlene tuvo que contener el aliento cuando vio a Lily por primera vez con su vestido de novia puesto, ya casi era la hora en la que se convertiría en la esposa de James Potter y la sonrisa de la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda resplandecía como nada. El sol ya se estaba ocultando por las montañas y ella ya estaba lista en su vestido de seda color verde olivo, pero Lily era otra cosa, era mucho más que su color favorito y un vestido precioso, era mucho más que la puesta de sol que ponía el cielo el tinte rojo que ella adoraba, era… perfecta y su felicidad acentuaba mucho más su perfección, Lily Evans era la persona más feliz del planeta en ese instante y nadie lo podía dudar, las vueltas de la vida la habían hecho comprender a tiempo que el muchacho que tanto repudió era el hombre que hoy la hacía lucir así de radiante y la haría sentir así el resto de su vida. La pelirroja caminó hacia Marlene y Alice, quienes la acompañaban en esos momentos previos, y se encogió de hombros algo cohibida, esperando que ambas quitaran de su rostro esa mirada tan embrutecida y dijeran algo.

—No me miren así, ¿Qué les parece? —pregunta entonces.

—Que estás perfecta —murmuró Marlene con sinceridad, al borde de llorar quizás porque algún día querría llegar a sentir eso y mucho más, porque algún día anhelaba usar un largo vestido blanco sin hombros y un ramo de tulipanes blancos, porque aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie y todos pensaran que estaba feliz con su soledad, sí quería llegar a ese momento en el que quisiera cometer esa locura de casarse con alguien que la comprendiera lo suficiente como para quererla y quedarse. Cosa que hasta el momento no sucedía y la vida seguía pasando.

—Muchas gracias —Lily le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, Alice se unió al abrazo y luego de un rato las tres reían para no llorar y que el maquillaje que les había ocupado bastante rato no se les arruinara.

—¿Estamos listas? —pregunta entonces la más experimentada, Alice, la que ya había tenido su propia boda y su propio sueño, entonces las dos restantes asienten con la cabeza.

—Te esperamos afuera —Marlene agarró de un brazo a su compañera y desaparecieron.

Lily se volteó hacia el espejo y sonrió con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Marlene no había visto a los muchachos de la orden desde el alborotado desayuno y al salir al salón en donde celebrarían la boda pudo ver con claridad un primer vistazo de la cara de idiota de James, ansioso en su espera, esa era la cara que algún día quería que pusiera su futuro esposo —si es que encontraba al hombre en cuestión—, pero dejó de pensar en ello en un instante, sacudiendo su cabeza, centrándose en los hombres en traje al lado del novio: Frank, Remus, Sirius, Peter, los hermanos Prewett, Edgar Bones y, sorpresivamente para ella, Hagrid, a quien no había visto antes en la orden.<p>

—¡Hagrid! —corrió hacia el semigigante llamando su atención y lo abrazó, no muchos sabían pero le fascinaban las criaturas mágicas tanto como a él, es por eso que desde los once años, cuando lo conoció, muchas veces cuando se aburría de las amistades de su tamaño iba con él al bosque a alimentar a los animales charlando sobre curiosidades y tonterías acerca de dragones e hipogrifos. Le tenía un cariño inigualable y al abrazarlo y sentir su aroma a pieles y bosque, se sintió como en casa otra vez.

—¡Lene! Qué bonita estás ¿Falta mucho para que Lily venga? Me ha entrado hambre —Hagrid se arregló su corbata elegante y la joven rió contenta.

—Falta muy poco —le aseguró— Me alegra que estés aquí.

—No puedo dejar a este muchacho en el día de su boda —apuntó a James, quien estaba encogido de los nervios mientras Sirius le palmeaba la espalda bruscamente y reía de un chiste que, probablemente, él había contado. Marlene rodó los ojos y se encontró con los grises del muchacho que le había estado enseñando a defenderse durante la última semana.

Sirius la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que Alice avisaba a todos que ya era la hora. La castaña corrió a su puesto y casi tropieza llegando, cosa que la hizo enrojecer un poco pero nadie pareció notarlo… nadie que no fuera Sirius, ya que cuando ella miró al frente no pudo evitar desconcentrarse y desviar su mirada hacia el ojigris que se reía por lo bajo y le susurraba tonterías.

—Te voy a matar, Sirius —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Te ves bien, McKinnon —justo cuando se preparaba para darle una tunda, roja como un tomate, y de paso gritarle que dejara de llamarla por su apellido pues tenía nombre, Lily apareció por la puerta y todos se quedaron en vilo, suspendidos en el aire, todo pareció detenerse y más para el novio, quien, como todo el mundo sabía, había esperado por eso durante toda su vida.

Y ahora lo tenía, ahora era su momento.

Marlene olvidó con rapidez que Sirius le había hecho un cumplido entre sonrisas burlescas y la ceremonia continuó.

* * *

><p>Como era un día en el que toda preocupación queda atrás, hasta Dumbledore charlaba entre copas —y baldes, en el caso de Hagrid— de alcohol con los demás miembros de la orden. Marlene y Alice se divertían viendo a los chicos bailar; los hermanos Prewett, a media noche y totalmente ebrios, comenzaron a hacer el mejor número de música disco que todos habían presenciado. Frank se llevó a Alice a la pista cuando una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar y Marlene se encontró prontamente sola y mareada, llevaba más de cuatro vasos tremendos de cerveza y una copa de whisky de fuego que no acababa de beberse.<p>

—¿Cómo es que nadie te ha sacado a bailar? —Edgar le ofreció una mano y ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptándola y dándole la suya para ir a la pista.

—No lo sé, no soy popular por estos lugares —supuso ella como broma, Bones rió y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música entre los demás.

—¿Te has adaptado a la orden? —preguntó luego, Marlene vaciló.

—Sirius me ha estado enseñando muchos hechizos útiles, es como si pudiera ser un perfecto profesor de defensa —respondió, Edgar la miró como si supiera algo que ella no— ¿Qué pasa? —rió la castaña.

—Nada —el joven dudó— Cuando llegaste Sirius nos dijo que no durarías ni una sola semana, que no servías en este lugar. Es una ironía que ahora…

Marlene bajó la mirada y dejó de escucharlo, tenía la leve idea de no caerle bien al ojigris desde que llegó, pero no de ese modo tan despectivo, como si ella realmente "no sirviera", y realmente no era muy aplicada en eso de defenderse, nunca le interesó mucho —si hubiera sido de ese modo se hubiera metido a la academia de aurores— pero lo estaba intentando, quería ayudar y también quería que todo esto acabara, que la guerra se terminara y su familia pudiera transitar libremente por la calle. No le gustaba saber, después de todo, que Sirius pensaba sobre su inutilidad tan seriamente.

Suspiró y Edgar, captando que ya no le prestaba atención, paseó una de sus manos por los ojos de la chica hasta que la despertó de su ensimismo.

—Bueno, ya verás que si sirvo —bromeó ella con una sonrisa fingida.

—Por supuesto que sí —Edgar la animó.

Al rato escapó a su habitación, era una suerte que la fiesta estuviera celebrándose en el mismo cuartel en donde vivía porque de otro modo estaría atrapada aún con toda la gente semi borracha en el salón principal. Iba a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su destino cuando alguien la paró tomándola de un brazo con algo de brusquedad.

—¡Sirius! —ella se espantó y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de su evidente estado de borrachera.

—McKinnon, ya te dije que te divirtieras y eres la primera que desaparece de la fiesta —la reprendió él tambaleándose.

—¿Sí? —ella también se sentía mareada pero no era mucho, tan solo tenía ganas de reír y dormir, no era una etapa muy crítica de su borrachera como la de su compañero— A ver, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¿Qué? Wow, nunca pensé que avanzaríamos tan rápido, es decir… wow…

—¿Qué has dicho? —ella comenzó a reír con ganas— No seas idiota, tienes que dormir.

—Bien, aburrida, estoy de acuerdo, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar en pie.

Marlene rodó los ojos y lo arrastró hacia su habitación, al final del segundo rellano.

* * *

><p>Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No tenía la cuenta exacta de cuántas cervezas y copas de whisky había bebido pero sí tenía conciencia de haberse tomado uno de los baldes de Hagrid —o dos— y luego ¿Quién sabe? Sonrió, probablemente Potter estaría por ahí disfrutando de su luna de miel a medias, escondidos por si esos bastardos de Voldemort se atreven a molestar a la gente en plena noche de bodas. Bostezó y cuando quiso estirarse golpeó a alguien. Se volteó y pudo contemplar el largo cabello castaño de alguien que ya conocía, era sedoso y fino, era el cabello de McKinnon.<p>

—No —murmuró ante la primera impresión.

Por supuesto que Sirius Black no se aterroriza al ver a una chica a su lado luego de una noche de juerga, eso se sabe, pero al ver a Marlene McKinnon en el lugar que una chica cualquiera ocuparía se sorprendió y arrepintió un poco, esto último porque no quería arruinar las cosas con la chica, siempre lo hacía, sus amistades con las féminas siempre terminaban mal y McKinnon le caía bien, o bueno, regular, no tenía idea cómo sentirse. Se rascó la cabeza, no era su plan, deseaba decírselo, nunca fue su plan caer en una cama con ella.

Tocó su hombro y la movió, sin pensar que se despertaría de golpe.

Marlene tenía el sueño tan ligero.

—Mierda —lo miró— Pensé que te habías vomitado sobre mí o algo —añadió ante la mirada confundida de su compañero.

—No —repitió él, sin poder entender cómo ella estaba tan tranquila y preocupándose más de si la vomitaba que de lo "otro".

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, había dormido pésimo por ocuparse del borracho, la noche anterior no la había dejado irse a su habitación porque le había bajado el sentimentalismo y lloraba sintiéndose "solo". Marlene lo empujó y accedió a quedarse ahí con la condición de que se quedara tranquilo, Black, como un perrito, lo hizo y durmió apoyado levemente en su hombro y una almohada, tranquilo, como lo había prometido.

Lo que no sabía era por qué el tipo tenía la cara del siglo cuando la miraba en ese mismo minuto.

—Yo... —Sirius aún no sabía cómo empezar.

—Tú… ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? —ella meneó la suya y comenzó a levantarse, en ese momento el ojigris pudo ver que estaba vestida aún y su vestido lucía impecable, bueno, un poco arrugado, pero impecable.

—¿No nos acostamos? —soltó de golpe, aturdido, ¿Y ahora por qué se veía tan decepcionado? Sacudió la cabeza como perro queriendo sacudirse las pulgas.

—¿Qué? —ella se volteó con el ceño totalmente fruncido y una expresión de clara indignación— ¿Qué acabo de escuchar, Sirius Black?

—Nada —él se encogió.

—¿Nada? Tú pensabas que por estar aquí me había acostado contigo, ¿Así? ¡Claro, automáticamente! —exclamó.

—Te van a escuchar —le advirtió él alzando una mano para intentar callarla pero sin éxito.

—Que lo hagan, pedazo de mier… —Sirius le tapó la boca luego de un forcejeo y la hizo caer en la cama de nuevo, totalmente inmovilizada, cosa que no le costó mucho, pues pese a que Marlene había aprendido a defenderse, él era su maestro y él sabía que su cuerpecito tenía puntos débiles y cómo llegar a ellos.

—Te soltaré cuando te calmes —le informó— Y no entiendo por qué haces un escándalo de tamañas magnitudes, fue solo una pregunta porque te informo que despertaste en mi cama y eso me hizo pensar que…

Se quedó en silencio sin terminar la oración, no sabía por qué, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado por su cabeza hace unos minutos. Ella intentaba rebatirlo sin éxito, pataleando.

—¿No gritarás? —preguntó el ojigris pacientemente, Marlene dejó de mover sus piernas y asintió rendida y él le quitó la mano suavemente de la boca, precavido, con cuidado.

—Primero, estoy completamente vestida —murmuró recuperando su voz— Segundo, si me hubieras tocado un solo pelo en el estado en que estabas te hubiera metido a Azkaban en menos de lo que me demoro en leer uno de tus putos cómics, Tercero, no me acostaría contigo ni aunque me pagaran.

—¿Ah sí? —Black y su ego herido saltaron al momento— ¿Y por qué no querrías?

—Porque no me acostaría con nadie que me mire tan en menos, que diga que "no sirvo" apenas me ve entrar al lugar sin siquiera conocerme, que apueste con los demás por cuanto tiempo duraré aquí —él suspiró, alguien se había ido de boca con los chismes al parecer, y quiso triturar a la persona que lo hizo— y creo que tampoco tú querrías tocar a una persona inútil —añadió ella como si no le importara, pero en el fondo, dolida— ¿No lo crees?

—McKinnon —él suavizó su dura mirada de perro rabioso— No…

—No pasó nada, alégrate —ella se levantó y se arregló un poco el cabello— Y ya no necesito las clases, gracias.

Se largó de allí antes de que él pudiera abrir su boca para decir algo más. El ojigris se dejó caer en la cama, con ese jodido dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios que no lo dejaba ni pensar.

Cerró los ojos, _No sé por qué te tienes que preocupar tanto_ pensó, preocupado en realidad.


	4. La canción sigue siendo la misma

**Capítulo 3**

**La canción sigue siendo la misma**

Una semana pasó hasta que Lily y James Potter volvieron a integrarse al grupo como si nada hubiera pasado —aunque su matrimonio claramente había marcado un antes y un después en su relación: lucían más unidos y maduros que nunca—. Marlene y Edgar se habían hecho amigos más cercanos al tiempo que Sirius había descubierto sin muchos rodeos quién fue el soplón. No lo compartió, ni siquiera discutió con él tipo en cuestión sino que continuó con su vida como debía ser, porque después de todo fue un chisme y McKinnon era una amargada, esas eran sus únicas conclusiones cada vez que pensaba sobre el asunto. Por otro lado, pese a que la relación de Marlene con el resto de la orden se hizo más sólida, nunca encontró a nadie que le agradara compartir grandes silencios entre canciones de Led Zeppelin y otras bandas con ella. Cuando llegaba a su habitación no podía evitar poner la música a todo volumen sabiendo que Sirius en algún momento la escucharía pero no iría a disfrutarla con ella. A ratos se contentaba solo con saber que el joven mago la disfrutaba en algún otro lugar de la casa.

Y sí que lo hacía. Black podía estar en cualquier lado pero al oír el inconfundible sonido de alguna canción que se sabía de memoria, letra por letra, sonreía, siempre al borde de rendirse e ir a recostarse de cabeza a la cama de McKinnon mientras ella se apoyaba en el respaldo de esta con las piernas estiradas leyendo el profeta, probablemente en silencio, ese silencio cómodo que tanto le hacía falta esos días de tanto ruido, mortífagos y Voldemort.

Uno de esos días el cuartel quedó a solas, no más Edgar pululando alrededor de McKinnon, no más James y Lily tomados de la mano o bromeando sobre cualquier tontería altamente cursi, no más Remus ni sus chocolates, no más Peter tropezando con todos, no más Dumbledore y malas noticias, no más hermanos Prewett y travesuras, no más profesores de Hogwarts paseándose por ahí con sus miradas inquisitivas hacia los más jóvenes y por supuesto, no más música. Sirius caminó por la casa y sus pasos retumbaron a su alrededor; comía maní de una pequeña bolsa que sostenía en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda leía las tonterías que el profeta publicaba por esos días, despreocupado, aunque algo incómodo sabiendo que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix era completamente agobiante sin gente por todos lados y él era un hombre de ruidos.

Entró a la biblioteca —su lugar preferido en todo el cuartel, irónicamente el más silencioso pero le gustaba por alguna razón que nadie, ni siquiera James, conocía— y no se percató de tener compañía. Marlene, quien leía un libro mientras cuidaba el lugar se levantó de un salto al sentir su presencia inundar el lugar y tras dudar un poco, se acercó y le quitó el periódico de un solo manotazo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en ese momento pero ese fue el acto simbólico que comenzó su "reconciliación".

—Perdón pero me estaba matando de aburrimiento sin noticias frescas —soltó volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, Sirius rodó los ojos entre distraído y aliviado mientras se metía unos diez manís en la boca sin la intención de recuperar su periódico, en realidad no le interesaban tanto las noticias como a su compañera y era comprensible, ella siempre estaba esperando saber de las familias que como la suya estaban en peligro.

Él prácticamente no tenía familia y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

—No hay nada terrible, tampoco nada bueno, hasta el reportaje sobre el día de los enamorados está mejor que lo demás —le aseguró sentándose a su lado por primera vez en semanas y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo— ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? —explotó luego, sin soportar demasiado la tranquilidad que McKinnon le daba, cuando su voz retumbó por todo el lugar y no soportó la sensación de tener la casa completamente vacía a su merced sin saber por qué realmente todos habían decidido abandonarla en grupo exceptuándola.

—James, Lily, Frank y Alice salieron, como es obvio en esta fecha tan especial —Marlene hizo una mueca de asco, Sirius sonrió divertido— Remus está recuperándose de... el otro día en su casa, ya sabes, no necesito explicarme —titubeó, desde que ella sabía sobre el secreto de Lupin se sentía algo incómoda hablando del tema, como si al hombre lobo le molestara que lo mencionaran aún en su ausencia, Sirius seguía sonriendo como si encontrara divertidísima la forma en que la joven periodista se expresaba— Y bueno, no preguntes por los demás porque no me avisan a mí, soy solo una chica acuartelada.

—Y el perro guardián de la guarida —sugirió el moreno sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba pero sin poder contenerse, ella simplemente enrolló el periódico y le dio un buen golpe con él en la cabeza para después desenrollarlo y seguir leyendo con tranquilidad.

Había comprendido hace mucho que extrañar a Black era mucho peor que soportar sus chistes sobre su inutilidad, los cuales habían provocado esa distancia innecesaria entre ambos y ya no quería que sucediera otra vez.

—Tienes razón, las noticias son un asco, si pudiera volver al profeta probablemente escribiría algo mejor, sin pecar de egocéntrica —bufó frustrada, desde que no podía salir de aquel lugar ni siquiera a ver a su familia, las cosas se habían hecho un poco tortuosas para ella. Ni siquiera podía salir a luchar, no era auror, y Sirius, también Remus, en parte, habían estado enseñándole cosas para defenderse de un posible ataque a la guarida, no para salir a pelear directamente con todo el mundo, y todos sabían que un ataque al cuartel no pasaría en cien años a no ser que los traicionaran.

—Mira, debemos agradecer que no han habido asesinatos —Sirius seguía sonriendo tranquilo, como si estuvieran en pleno tiempo de paz— Pero de todos modos debemos protegerte, McKinnon, las serpientes siguen bravas allá afuera, ya tendrás tiempo de escribir. Anda, lee el artículo del día del amor...

—¿Y para qué rayos quieres que lea el artículo más ridículo de todo el periódico? —se fastidió ella, quien desde que había terminado con su último novio hace más de un año se dedicaba a ser una "amargada" como comentaba el ojigris cuando ella no estaba para escucharlo— Bien, veamos, "Siete formas de pasarla bien sin pareja" Bah, ¿Tú has hecho alguna de estas propuestas? Lo dudo, tú siempre estás en pareja, solo que con diferentes mujeres pero lo importante es estar en pareja ¿No? —murmuró luego.

—Omitiré lo que has dicho entre balbuceos. Sigue leyendo...

Marlene leyó la nota completa con algo de sorpresa y asco, ¿Quién demonios se hacía llamar periodista para hacer aquella nota tan ridícula y obscena? ¡Había niños probablemente leyendo el maldito periódico! Con la boca semi abierta dejó de lado el profeta y miró a Sirius, quien estaba a punto de partirse de la risa pero se contenía y la miraba con atención, intentando descifrar su reacción paso a paso.

—Merlín —fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña luego de un rato.

—Sí, eso mismo —Sirius estaba atacado de la risa para ese entonces— Créeme, nunca en mi vida había leído una columna de este gran periódico en la que hayan utilizado la palabra "Dildo" y más de cinco veces en un párrafo.

—Yo leía este pedazo de pergamino con noticias desde niña y trabajé en él durante un año ¿Qué demonios se fumaron? Esto es preocupante.

—O se fumaron algo tremendo, o los mortífagos a los que contratan ahora que se tomaron el profeta también tienen su lado… sensual.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin tapujo.

* * *

><p>Seguían solos y ya el cielo se veía completamente oscuro afuera. Marlene había cocinado algo rápido mientras Sirius hacía un crucigrama en la gran mesa vacía del comedor. Habían expandido el sonido de la gramola de McKinnon para que se pudiera oír por toda la casa y en ese momento escuchaban algo de Pink Floyd tranquilamente. Al terminar los platos de comida, Marlene le dejó uno humeando a Sirius a un costado y le entregó una cuchara, luego se sentó a su lado y observó el periódico con el crucigrama a medio terminar.<p>

—Retrasado de seis letras… pues Sirius —murmuró con seriedad y luego se echó a reír ante la mirada asesina del auror.

—Veamos si sirves para hacernos la comida al menos, McKinnon —se la devolvió el ojigris, quien siempre que contraatacaba podía ser hasta diez veces peor. Marlene se quedó en silencio el resto de la comida y Sirius continuó con el crucigrama hasta que no pudo soportar el silencio entre canciones y observó a su compañera.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó la comida? ¿Le faltó sal? —se alteró ella, quien por su lado no soportó que la observaran durante tanto rato.

—Tú sabes que no eres una inútil ¿Verdad? —la cuestionó— Y si no lo sabes, realmente eres idiota, porque hasta yo lo sé, y por eso te fastidio.

—Tú realmente creíste que era inútil en algún momento, eso es diferente —Marlene opinó.

—Vale, ese fue un error, hablo demasiado, tú ya me conociste —se disculpó a su manera, la joven lo miró.

—Sí —concedió con un aire ausente que exasperó al ojigris.

—Es solo que no podemos ser buenos en todo, eso sería extraño —intentó explicarse— Mira, por ejemplo, yo no podría ni escribir mis memorias, soy pésimo escribiendo… es decir, sé cómo escribir, no soy tarado, pero cuando intento poner mis ideas en un papel soy un desastre y tú…

—Sirius —lo paró Marlene— También eres pésimo animando a la gente ¿Lo sabes?

—Bueno, gracias —él se hizo el ofendido y ambos terminaron riendo suavemente, como la canción que oían en ese minuto.

Luego de terminar de comer, ella retiró los platos mientras él terminaba las últimas palabras de ese bendito crucigrama. Mientras ponía a lavar los platos con solo blandir su varita, la muchacha se volteó a mirar a Sirius y comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, era una ironía que estuviera pensando esas cosas en ese momento pero no podía parar de hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —él se mosqueó de bromas.

—No, solo recordé algo —le aseguró McKinnon.

—Suéltalo.

—No, olvídalo —ella frunció la nariz y se volvió a supervisar los platos. Sirius dejó el crucigrama y se ganó a su lado de brazos cruzados como un niño esperando el dulce que le prometió su madre para después de la cena. Marlene volvió a reír y enrojeció, lo cual le pareció aún más curioso al ojigris.

—Bien, habla —le ordenó.

—No hubiera sido realmente un gran problema —se detuvo, Sirius seguía atento— Acostarme contigo.

Ambos se miraron, pestañearon, hubo una pequeña vacilación que rompió en risas y al momento siguiente estaban besándose contra la nevera como si no hubiera un mañana. Y nada les importaba hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a ellos y todo se congeló, se separaron apenas unos centímetros del otro, respirando agitadamente, y al voltear la cara se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore mirándolos con esos ojos azules que parecían sacarle el alma a cada uno por lo que habían hecho ante sus narices desde el umbral de la puerta.

Se separaron un poco más, lentamente, avergonzados por igual, y es que el profesor tenía esa habilidad, esa que hizo avergonzar hasta al descarado de Sirius.

—Los demás llegarán en cinco segundos —anunció el anciano con un tono de voz parsimonioso— ¿Ya cenaron? —prosiguió y como lo había dicho, en un par de segundos llegaron todos a llenar el comedor de ruido y vida.

Marlene y Sirius se miraron anonadados, fue ella quien escapó primero sin decir nada, pasando a llevar a Edgar al salir, quien la miró extrañado con una de sus manos en el aire, como si se hubiera preparado para saludar pero no hubiera tenido tiempo, Sirius pudo captar todo el detalle con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara, ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no le fastidiaba tanto la existencia de Bones y no tenía idea por qué. Volvió a encontrarse con los azules ojos del profesor Dumbledore tras sus gafas de media luna y se encogió de hombros, el anciano le guiñó un ojo meneando la cabeza y él pudo salir tras la chica como si hubiera sido autorizado para hacerlo.


End file.
